Episode 2-21
Summary Asha dreams about needing power, even at the cost of her life. When asked what else she is willing to offer, she replies that she will give up everything she has. A scene shows the silhouette of Kubera standing in front of a kneeling figure, then swinging down a spear. The dream concludes with the warning that "everything" is not something to be said lightly. Asha wakes up, then grips her pillow tightly, whispering the name Kubera. Ran complains about how long Asha is sleeping, since he wants to conclude the bet. He asks himself why she agreed to sell it, as the Neutral Bow seems to have some kind of significance to Asha for her to pick it out. He then sees Yuta strolling from the direction of Leez's room. Yuta claims that he only went in to close the windows, but Ran notes that climbing into someone's room through the window is illegal. He guilts Yuta into coming along with him to show him how he fired the bow. At the Temple of Chaos, a person reports to Teo about the damage caused by the Neutral Bow. Teo is happy to hear that it is no longer in Riche's possession. She tells Gandharva to come along, and instructs others to set up railings around the Lake of Reflection before the opening of the temple. Elsewhere, Ran notes that the Neutral Bow could be more valuable than the Staff of Agni, since it does not require silent magic. He tries to use it but fails to activate it. He then asks Yuta to fire it again. Yuta is initially reluctant, as it might cause more damage, but Ran convinces him to fire at the sky. When Yuta activates the bow, Ran confirms that the name of the original owner only appears when the bow is activated: Rao Leez. Currygom's comment Today is Monday and tomorrow is Tuesday. Afterword * (thumbnail - Kubera standing over someone): Sorry for posting late... I overslept... I re-read it but didn't catch all the typos, but they're fixed now. * (Yuta caught by Ran sneaking around): The power level of this group, in order: Asha > Ran = Leez > Yuta, has been proven again, lol. Yuta loses to all of them, not because of his strength, but because of his personality. * (Teo): While Leez was visiting the Magic Guild and the Temple of Earth, Teo had been busy renovating the Temple of Chaos. However, I left all that out until now. * (Neutral Bow, correct usage): Yuta held it with both hands... Ran thought he should hold it that way, too... lol 2-21 a dream 1.png|horrible vision 2-21 Asha wakes from a nightmare (detail).png|Asha remembers 2-21 true owner's name.png|Ran sees who owned it Notes * In Season 1, Asha mentioned that she disliked gods, and that they are unfair. Kubera must have been one of those she was thinking of. * In Asha's flashback, Kubera has the Golden Knight on, is wearing armor, and is holding a spear. This flashback, like Asha's other flashbacks, probably occurred in N5. Show/Hide Spoiler Asha's vision of Ananta's death 500 years before, shown to her by Visnu, did in fact happen in the year N5. * Siera later explains that even though he stores the armor and spear at the temple, he needs to be ready to present them back to Kubera whenever the god comes for them. * What we know so far of the Golden Knight: ** It was stolen quite a long time ago. ** Kubera was wearing it in N5 500 years ago. ** Eventually, Lorraine bought it from an antique shop for 200 a mere gold. Lorraine put off selling it, as she wanted Siera to pay a high price for it. ** Eventually, two thieves stole it, but they were chased off by Kubera. ** This has led some fans to theorize that after the Golden Knight was first stolen, Kubera tracked down the thief and punished him, like he did with the two thieves early in the series. After using it on Carte, he returned it to the thief on Willarv. The traumatized thief may have ended up selling it to the first buyer at a low price. Show/Hide Spoiler This theory is disproved near the end of Season 2; it was not a flashback of Kubera on Carte in N5, but a vision of Kubera killing Ananta 500 years prior. * Ran pointed out that Asha especially chose the Neutral Bow and knew how to operate it, even though it was designed for just one person to use. In other words, he must have realized that Asha was acquainted with Rao Leez, the owner of the bow. References